wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Bez i agrest
'Bez i agrest ' – misja główna w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w której Geralt poszukuje Yennefer razem z wiedźminem Vesemirem. W tym celu udają się do karczmy w Białym Sadzie, by poszukać zaginionej czarodziejki. Opis Po latach rozłąki Yennefer odezwała się do Geralta. Wysłała mu list pachnący rzecz jasna bzem i agrestem. Prosiła w nim Gerelta, by spotkał się z nią w jakiejś arcyważnej sprawie w Wierzbicy pod Wyzimą. Wiedźmin pognał tam na złamanie karku - ale i tak się spóźnił, wieś została bowiem zrównana z ziemią przez maszerujące wojska, Yennefer już tam nie było. Z pomocą Vesemira, na którego natknął się na szlaku, Geraltowi udało się znaleźć trop czarodziejki, którym od tej pory podążał. Yennefer jechała na północ w wielkim pośpiechu przez bezdroża i pola bitew. Gdzieś się śpieszyła. Być może miała kłopoty... Polecenia * Zabij ghule * Jedź za Vesemirem * Pojedź do gospody w Białym Sadzie * Zapytaj podróżnych o Yennefer * Zapytaj Nilfgaardczyków, gdzie jest Yennefer * Wykonaj zlecenie na gryfa * Przygotuj się z Vesemirem do opuszczenia Białego Sadu Streszczenie szczegółowe Kiedy Geralt się budzi, mamy do wyboru: opowiedzieć Vesemirowi o naszym śnie lub zachować to dla siebie. Kiedy tylko wiedźmini zbierają się do wyjazdu pojawiają się ghule, które należy zabić. Zaraz później wsiadają na konia i jadą do Białego Sadu. Podczas podróży spotykają wieśniaka Brama, którego zaatakował gryf. Kiedy Geralt i Vesemir go przepędzają to (w zależności od wyboru) Geralt opowiada, że szukają czarnowłosej kobiety. Bram proponuje wtedy, żeby się udać do karczmy w Białym Sadzie, którą prowadzi jego kuzynka Elza. W karczmie jeden z gości każe gospodyni zdjąć herb Temerii, by nie zaczęły się kłopoty. Wtedy jednak klienci zaczynają się kłócić, ale Elza i tak zdejmuje dekorację ze ściany. Kiedy tylko wiedźmini wchodzą do karczmy, wszyscy dziwnie im się przyglądają. Podczas rozmowy z gospodynią, gdy ta dowiaduje się, że Bram ją pozdrawia, jednak nie możemy się dowiedzieć niczego o Yen. Można jednak się dowiedzieć, że z powodu wojny, karczma czerpie duże zyski z powodu podróżnych oraz, że na razie nic nie możemy póki co zrobić z gryfem. Geralt postanawia podpytać klientów karczmy, wśród których natyka się na Gauntera o'Dima, który mówi mu, że Yen była w garnizonie Nilfgaardczyków i że rozmawiała z dowódcą. Kiedy wiedźmin tam wyrusza, dowódca garnizonu, w zamian za wieści o Yennefer zleca zabicie gryfa z Białego Sadu. Kiedy razem z Vesemirem udaje im się to zrobić, wraca do garnizonu, po obiecaną "nagrodę". Wtedy akurat ma on wtedy wizytę jednego z wieśniaków, który jednak przynosi spleśniałe żyto, przez co zostaje poddany karze. Kiedy jednak Geralt mówi mu, że zlecenie zostało wykonane, informuje nas, że czarodziejka pojechała do Wyzimy, przy okazji daje trochę pieniędzy. Zadanie kończy się na tym, że Geralt przybywa z powrotem do karczmy we wsi, by z Vesemirem opuścić wieś. Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania główne w grze Wiedźmin 3 Kategoria:Bez grafiki Kategoria:Bez infoboksu Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów ar:البنفسج والكشمش en:Lilac and Gooseberries it:Lillà e uva spina ru:Сирень и крыжовник tr:Leylak ve Bektaşi Üzümleri uk:Бузок і аґрус